1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to television technology, and more particularly to providing television functionality on a single integrated circuit chip.
2. Background
Television systems have become increasingly complex as consumers continue to demand greater functionality and performance from television sets. Furthermore, the miniaturization of television systems demands that while complexity is increasing, that the size of electronic circuitry to support this complexity and performance must be reduced. At the same time, market forces continue to drive prices lower for television sets. Current electronic circuitry to support the functionality needed to receive audio and video signals that are either analog or digital and process those signals to provide a signal suitable for display on a television often consist of several integrated circuits. Furthermore, additional functionality related to value added features, such as teletext or e-commerce often requires additional integrated circuits.
What is needed is a system for providing television functionality and ancillary functionality on a single integrated chip to reduce costs and support the continued miniaturization of electronics for televisions.